


They Will Rise Again

by fadagaski



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Heroic Potato, Nux Lives, Potato Lives, Potato's sacrifice was not in vain, Tumblr Fic, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadagaski/pseuds/fadagaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the canyon, Furiosa screams "FOOL!" and Potato knows something is amiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Will Rise Again

**Author's Note:**

> Furiroad [pointed out](http://fadagaski.tumblr.com/post/132726124569/furiroad-wasteland-scraps-more-from-my) that a potato falls out of the War Rig. Then they [pointed out](http://fadagaski.tumblr.com/post/132790528444/ive-seen-so-many-nux-lives-fics-but-no-potato) the dearth of 'potato lives' fics.
> 
> I corrected that.

“FOOL!” screams Furiosa, and Potato knows. Knows that something’s gone dreadfully amiss. 

The Rig shudders to life, lurching forward, but it’s a machine built for strength not speed. Next to it, the Wives exchange nervous glances. 

There’s sand and gunfire and rattling engines. Potato shivers with fright - the Rock Riders have reneged and they are vicious and they will tear Furiosa to shreds - but somehow, miraculously, Furiosa appears at the hatch. She is sweaty and dirty and her eyes are wide wide wide but she latches on and the Wives grab her arms.

She slips.

A Rock Rider! 

Potato rolls around in anguish as Furiosa kicks at the monster holding her, but it’s no good. She’s going to slip!

Potato can’t let that happen. It has become fond of the Wives as they waited in the Rig overnight, and Furiosa is their best chance of survival.

With all the rage of its people, Potato launches at the Rock Rider.

Bops him on the side.

The Rock Rider tumbles.

As Potato rolls away, it hears the body thump under the War Rig’s immense wheels.

The War Rig keeps moving. Potato feels a glow of bittersweet warmth: it had liked the sound of a Green Place where plants and people lived in harmony.

But at least the Wives will make it there.

…

Potato rests, battered and bruised, half-buried in dirt. War Parties comes. War Parties go. War Parties come again. There’s an almighty crash. Silence.

…

A Warboy crawls towards Potato. He is caked in blood, not paint. He has eyes as blue as the sky.

“What are you doing here?” he croaks as he collapses in a heap next to Potato.

They are the wounded, the sacrificed, those left behind.

…

“Hngh,” a gravelly voice grunts.

It is deep night. The valley is silent but there is a man moving in silhouette against the backdrop of glittering stars.

The Warboy is hauled upright, arm slung over the stranger’s leather-clad shoulders. Potato wants to fight - the boy deserves better than a cannibalised end! - but then a hand reaches down and grabs Potato too, and it is stuffed in a pocket.

…

Conversation is sparse and muffled, but Potato gathers that the stranger and Warboy know each other, fought on the same side. Potato relaxes.

…

Citadel is gorgeous in the filtered pink light of dawn. Potato has never noticed the emerald hue of the frothy tops before.


End file.
